Rare Loot System
The Rare Loot System is a new feature in Star Wars Galaxies introduced with Hotfix 17.10 that gives adventurers a chance to obtain a bonus reward for defeating encounters. These rewards can range from items that are no longer available through normal gameplay to items that might be extremely rare to completely new items. Loot Tables WORK IN PROGRESS, DON'T CONSIDER THIS A COMPLETE LIST, AND ADD YOUR FINDINGS There are three categories of rare loot: Rare, Exceptional, and Legendary. When an adventurer kills a mob and qualifies for rare loot, the encounter will have a chance to drop a rare loot chest. Adventures will need to loot the chest and open it in their inventory to discover what rare loot they have won. The items acquired from the Rare Loot System will be marked with a Rare Loot tag within the examine window. Some of the items may be found in all three kind of chests. As it seems, rares can also be found in exceptionals and legendaries; exceptionals can also be found in legendaries. * = New items introduced with the Rare Loot System Rare *An Aurilian Sculpture Section 1 *An Aurilian Sculpture Section 2 *An Aurilian Sculpture Section 3 *An Aurilian Sculpture Section 4 *Animal Hide Rack Style 3 Schematic * *AT-ST Pilot's Helmet *Bane's Heart *Bar Corner Piece 1 Schematic *Bar Corner Piece 2 Schematic *Bar Corner Piece 3 Schematic *Bar Counter Large Schematic *Bothan Buff (painting) * *Bothan Beauty (painting) * *Corellian Seaside (painting) * *Data Disk Hologram * *Emperor's Eyes (TIE Sentinel) *Feared (painting) * *Fighter Study *Fighter's Courage (painting) * *Geonosian Costume Instructions * *Hutt Greed *Jedi Statue Schematic *Kachirho Wall Cornucopia *Kowakian Cage *Krayt Costume Instructions * *Large Fruit Stand Schematic * *Large Unmarked Crate * *Life Day Lamp *Life Day Painting (Proud Wookiee) *Life Day Painting (Red Robed Wookiee) *Living Canals *Nym Collectible Globe *Poster of a Turret Schematic (painting) * *Poster of a Ship Schematic (painting) * *Pilgrimage *Proton Chair *Rancor Costume Instructions * *Rare Power Crystal *Schematic for Animal Hide Rack Style 2 * *STAP-1 *Target Dummy Controller (Black Sun, Rebel or Imperial) *Tatooine Dune Speeder (painting) *Triumph *Ugnaught Costume Instructions * *Wampa Costume Instructions * *Warrior's Honor (painting) * Exceptional *A Legendary E5 Carbine Pistol* *A Legendary FWG5 Pistol* *A Legendary Nighsister Energy Lance* *A Legendary Power Hammer* *A Legendary Stun Baton* *Advertisement (rodian) *Animal Hide Rack Style 4 Schematic * *Aurilian Crystal *DNA Storage Device (Forage Worm)* *Dusk in Kachirho *Emperor's Senate Office Chair *Fighter (painting) * *Gungan Statue Style 2 (schematic) *Holo-Entertainment Table *Hologram of Jedi Knight Skywalker's Cybernetic Arm *Imperial Oppression (TIE Oppressor) *Jedi Master Cloak *Jedi Relic *Lugjack Machine Schematic *Life Day Lamp *Poster of a Turret Schematic (painting) *Prayer Mobile *Shard of Ferocity *Shard of Retaliation *Shard of the Serpent *Sith Holocron *Sith Relic *The War Phoenix Legendary *Biological Focus Crystal *Concentrated Bacta Tank *Cunning of Tyranus *DNA Storage Device (Kowakian Monkey Lizard) *Drum *Dug Costume Instructions *Dusk in Kachirho *Gungan Statue Style 1 Schematic *Hologram of Jedi Knight Skywalker's Cybernetic Arm *Large Fruit Stand Schematic * *Mercenaries' Lament *Modified Fusion Reactor Schematic *Nightsister Melee Armguard *Perfect Power Crystal * *Rare Painting *Sunrider's Destiny *Synapse Focus Crystal *Wampa Costume Instructions *War Terminal Restrictions Restrictions are in place to prevent adventurers from farming mobs or spam killing trash mobs with area abilities. Combat Level Adventurers need to fight challenging mobs within 6 levels of their CL to earn a chance to find rare loot. There have been unconfirmed reports of lesser chests dropping from 'elites' that are far lower than 6 levels below players, but this has not been confirmed by the devs as of yet. AFK'ing The system tracks the time between your last kill and the next kill. If you remain in the same spot (less than 5m distance) for 15+ mins without moving at all, then you'll eventually start triggering the anti-afk code which means no rare loot possible during that period. Macros Using macros (for combat, looting or otherwise) as part of your gameplay will not affect the RLS system and your chance to get a Rare Loot chest. Using the Autoloot option will also not affect your chances of looting Rare Loot chest, although it will make it more difficult to determine when you have looted a chest as the "beam of light" particle effect will only show when the loot remains on the corpse; the Autoloot option or a looting macro will mean that the chest will be instantly transported into your inventory and the "beam of light" will not show. AoE Using AOE's are fine as well as long as you're considered ATK. Not included in RLS Rumors proved false by Developers. *Elder Jedi title *Elder Jedi Arbiter Robe *Elder Jedi Oppressor Robe *Strange Jedi Holocron 4/5 (Meditative Discipline) *Strange Jedi Holocron 4/5 (Waist Pack) *Strange Sith Holocron 4/5 (Meditative Discipline) *Strange Sith Holocron 4/5 (Waist Pack) Collection items can't be found in a rare chest. Collections and Badges Adventurers can also complete new collections and earn a new badge and the title "Fortune Hunter" through this system. Category:Gameplay Category:Loot